Naruto Uzumaki: Crystal Bearer
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto is beaten, and he gets stronger thanks to a certain rabbit cat... he also needds to be controlled for the safety of everyone else.


**I need space in my head to focus, I am sorry for doing this, but if I don't type this fiction up, I will continue to have it roll around in my head until my other fictions become hated for not being posted in so long.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Story start=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was a simple six year old boy, he just had one hell of a life, due to being chased away by anyone who he got near, and now was no different, and they even went as far as to throw sharp objects at him, but during the night, and he is caught outside, then he is hunted like an animal, on his birthday, they hunt him and beat him whenever he is seen, and tonight was no different, except for when he found himself inside a sewer when as he was begging them to stop, and he met something that would change his life.

Naruto stared up at what looked to be a giant monster.

"Well, I always did say I wanted a kitty."

Kyuubi growled.

"**I am not a kitty brat."**

Naruto didn't appear fazed.

"So."

Kyuubi wanted to eat the human who dared not care what or who he was.

"**I should kill you."**

Naruto looked at the beast with a deadpanned look.

"You do realize as long as I stay away from the cage, you can't touch me right?"

Kyuubi had a twitch in his eye.

"**How would you like the beatings to stop?"**

"And how would the giant fuzzy behind bars help me?"

Kyuubi's eye twitch was worsening, and he needed to eat the human before he went ballistic.

"**I shall use your body for the night, and as I return to my cage, I will let you have one of my powers, but at the cost of yours."**

Naruto shrugged.

"Fine but no eating people Mr. Wabbit."

Kyuubi actually tried to lunge at that shot, but all he got for his efforts was a slam into the cage doors, as well as his deal being made final.

=-=-=-=within the realm of the conscious=-=-=-=-=-=

A rumble of power came as Naruto began to rise from where he was beaten down, as his right arm began to have his skin pealed away as it turned into a crystallized red color, and through his torn clothes, the crowd could see a red crystal form on his chest, while another red crystal appeared along his spine, then the left side of his face began to crack, revealing red crystal like skin underneath, while a red crystal appeared on his right cheek, then everyone panicked as he opened his eyes, to reveal the left one looked to be a red crystal, while the right just appeared to have changed color, becoming red with a black slit, rather than the normal blue.

(All of the crystal bearers, with goldenrod's as the spine, and Blaze's on the wrong side of the face.)

**'I must remember to make my return to the cage painful.'**

Naruto smiled, revealing sharp canine's scaring everyone, but the foolish man with red hair, who upon reaching Naruto, threw a punch that was caught with the red arm, turning the man into a red crystal in his shape, which would have been beautiful, if the crystal wasn't a man just two seconds ago.

Several Anbu fell to the ground just then, only to shiver as the young boy spoke in the tone of a man, after chuckling in a dark voice.

"So you were there? And the little boy thought you all didn't know he was about to die, but thanks to you, I am able to obtain a night of freedom, so I shall take pity on you all, and give you a chance to run to your precious Hokage."

One of the Anbu were brave enough to scoff.

"You have no real power in your current form demon, we can take you."

Kyuubi laughed as he created a red barrier around himself to protect himself against the several fire attacks that were launched, only to respond coldly to the Anbu.

"Well, they only people who would have any recollection of my power, would be those that were exposed to it from the alternate dimension, that the power escaped to when the damned sage ripped me away from the others, considering they know what crystal gives me what powers."

As the fire jutsu ended, Kyuubi raised his hands, as the three Anbu who attacked him were surrounded by a red globe and lifted into the air, while those that weren't had to watch on as Fire extended from his other hand, and roasted them alive.

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, landed on a rooftop, wondering as to what he was seeing, as the three charcoal corpses hit the ground.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone pointed to the deformed blonde, with Sarutobi looking on in confusion.

"What has happened to you Naruto?"

Kyuubi smirked.

"I am the heart of the great ten tails, I have the power of the crystals that power has been sealed within, I am unstoppable within my human form, and I am also unbeatable, but sadly, all I have time for is the night, so forgive me as I am not in the mood to try this body's limit against you."

Kyuubi jumped back and began to float away as a red glow from his back revealed him to be using another crystal power, as a black hole formed in front of him, and a strange bird came out and flew down to strike the ninja, who easily dispatched it, while Kyuubi lifted his hand in the air, while he had a red orb surround himself as he flew off.

Sarutobi feared for Naruto's safety as he pursued him, not wanting harm to befall the boy, as he saw civilians waking up and noticing the flying monstrosity, as many ninja began to chase the boy as well, until Kyuubi overestimated himself and was clogged in the back of the head.

Kyuubi turned around only to be glaring at Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Well, if it isn't the oversized perverted ego with legs."

Hiashi glared with the Byakugan blazing, His daughter Hinata, was standing behind him watching as the boy stood, with the Hokage landing behind him, and she was actually amazed by his changes, as well as he was able to glare back at the Byakugan without backing down.

Hiruzen tried to keep Hiashi from killing the boy with words.

"Hiashi-san, what are you doing out this late?"

Hiashi never removed his byakugan from the monster before him.

"I and my daughters were awakened by a red orb flying towards our estate, and so I came out here in order to stop whatever it was."

Hiashi continued to glare as a bunch of Hyuuga revealed themselves from everywhere, while the little girl knew she was seen, but never came out.

Kyuubi grinned, but shocked everyone as he raised his right hand and Hiashi had a red orb form around him, and was being forced towards Kyuubi, while said boy's right arm glowed as he reached out to touch the man.

Suddenly, Naruto had his arm cut off, making everyone's eyes widen, only to see a fuhma shuriken stabbed into the wall to their left, and Naruto's arm falling to the ground.

Hiruzen was about to yell, only to see a white haired man with an orange book.

"I saw him use the arm earlier when I arrived to help Naruto, it turned the man he touched with it into a red crystal."

Hiashi glared at the boy, as he was dropped, only to watch in astonishment as he picked the arm back up and connected it back to where it was, as smoke rose from the wound, leaving no cut to reveal it was just cut off.

Kyuubi glared at the white man, but suddenly look to the horizon, only to curse.

"Damn, looks like my fun is over, I guess it's time to return to my cage once again. But I do thank you for allowing me to have this night of freedom."

Suddenly, Naruto coughed up blood as his right arm began to smoke as the skin slowly began to revert back to normal, starting from the elbow, the left side of his face began to smoke as the cracks closed, which caused the boy to squeeze his eyes shut. The crystal along his spine began to smoke as it looked to be entering his back. His chest also smoking as the crystal on it looked to be entering as well.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was feeling the strange crystals entering his body, as well as his canines returning to normal, until it was finally over, leaving Naruto to look like he was, except for the blue crystal he now had on his right cheek. (Layle's)

Hiashi looked at the boy as he shivered and hacked up a bit more blood. The man walked forward and was going to end the boy's life, until his eldest daughter ran to him and checked on him.

"Hinata, step away from him now."

Hinata looked at her father.

"But he is only a boy, and from what I've seen, you all hate him because he has powers you are to weak to control!"

Hinata was sweating and shivering, as Naruto listened, and the boy looked at the girl, remembering when he stopped those bullies from picking on her, only to watch as she was dragged away like everyone else, leaving him beaten up by said bullies and laying on the ground, half conscious.

Hiashi glared at his daughter, making her flinch.

"If you do not come here, away from him, then I shall punish you with alo..."

Hiashi never finished as he was forced to the ground, with a lot of pressure pushing down on him, while the others looked on in shock as the blonde stood up and turned to him, both of his hands with a blue glow about them. (If you seen the scene in the game, then what Layle did to Jegran right after the second resurrection)

Hinata looked at her father as Naruto glared at the man. Naruto put both his hands towards Hiashi, and focused harder, making Hiashi press harder into the ground, causing the crater that the man was in to increase, while said man screamed in pain.

Hinata rushed Naruto, hugging him tightly, also breaking his concentration, freeing her father.

Hiruzen watched on as the Hyuuga head was trying to stand, only to have two branch members help him out. He then turned to check on Naruto as the boy stared back at the crying girl, as she was begging him with her eyes filled with tears to not kill her father. The old Hokage took notice of the blue crystal on the boy's right cheek, making a mental note to examine it later, but he would take initiative for now.

Hinata was trying to distinguish what she felt for who, considering she loved her father because he was her father, and that's it, but the boy was the first and only person to have ever stood up for her. She didn't either of them to be hurt, and as she was afraid of her father, she could not allow him to kill the boy that was so kind to her, but then the boy almost killed her father.

She really needed to get this conflict out of her mind, love her family because they were her family? Or love the boy because he stood up for her? It was extremely confusing, though the boy even stood up to her father for her, so he does have a better foot hold in the argument then her father who always insults her, but family is family.

Hiruzen sighed as he helped the two children up, and decided to allow Naruto to join him in his office, mainly to check on his new bling, but to also get him away from the people around them, that were beginning to surround them, that is until he heard two shrilling screams.

Sakura and her mother, both whom were crying, ran up to him.

"Hokage-sama! My husband is a red crystal! What happened?"

Hiruzen and Kakashi who had walked up next to him were trying to think of the right answer. Until someone else spoke up.

"The demon brat allowed the Kyuubi out, and with that the pink haired fool tried to kill him but was turned into a red crystal for his efforts."

Hinata and Sakura both looked at the blonde in shock as he spoke.

Naruto stood up as he looked at the older woman.

"That's what you wanna hear isn't it? Besides, it's the truth, though I was even ignorant to begin with, he was just a face behind giant bars in a sewer when I met him."

Naruto was suddenly gliding into the air, towards the roofs as he avoided the pink haired woman's strike, everyone looking to see the blonde flip onto the roof, only to send a string of blue energy to another roof, as he was suddenly pulled over to it, flipping onto it when he got there, while the place he just left had several ninja there.

Hiruzen decided to get things under control.

"Naruto, come here please, and if anyone goes to attack the boy again, they will be tried for treason."

Suddenly, there was a blue orb around Hiruzen, only to have Naruto gliding towards him and to flip around right before they hit.

"You will follow me to my office Naruto, and you as well Mrs. Haruno, Sakura-chan, and while."

Hiruzen was caught off guard as someone else spoke up.

"Me and my daughter will also follow Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looked to find Hiashi, with a seriously bruised ego, as the man was trying to stand tall from being slammed into the ground by a boy who was not even a genin yet.

"Fine, we shall head off to my office, I hope you two can hold yourselves back from hurting the boy till he has had a chance to explain everything."

The entire walk consisted of a pink haired glare, a scared look from the smaller pink head, then a stoic stone face as well as a frightened little heiress who didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Naruto acted like he couldn't care less, while Hiruzen was on guard, against more than his guests.

Upon reaching the office, Hiruzen had the children stay outside, while Hiruzen had two Anbu standing guard to watch them, mostly to shut up the older one of the two pink haired banshee.

Hiruzen sat down and addressed the two.

"Where does this go from here?"

Hiruzen wanted the answer from both of them. But Hiashi is the one who answered.

"I say, to keep an eye on him, I place the branch seal upon his head, and leave him with my nephew, he is able to deal with it, and hopefully, Naruto will be able to stay under control of the head branch."

Haruno was all too happy for that idea.

"If you want him alive and then I agree with Hiashi-san."

Hiruzen rubbed his hand down his face. This was gonna be a long talk.

Outside the room, the two Anbu were watching as Naruto amused the two girls with his new powers, The Anbu were ready if the boy tried anything, but they couldn't help but find the boy's antics to be amusing, humor was such a rare quality in a ninja nowadays.

Naruto was using his powers to levitate things into the air, for as long as they were light, and not too far away, he could levitate multiple things at once, and he even did a juggling act for the girls at first, Naruto had first sought out to cure his own boredom, but then it turned into a show for the two girls, though Sakura was a bit reluctant to open up from just having her father turned to crystal by the boy, but after a while, she came out and began to giggle with Hinata when Naruto messed up and lost his focus, dropping several items on his head.

Naruto actually found doing this for the girls to be fun, and he liked it when they giggled and clapped for him, it was the most positive attention he had ever gotten, and he liked it.

Naruto was now having feathers that the Anbu provided, as well as several different flowers float around the two girls, while the Anbu commented several times on his control and focus, until he was hit with a door, making him lose control and shower the two giggling girls with flower petals and feathers.

Hiashi resisted the urge to frown at his daughter for finding something so trivial as that amusing, but couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the Haruno for worrying over her daughter being covered in simple little things, almost as if the girl was just playing in poison ivy, and was gonna be sick for who knows how long, from a disease that promised pain, though when he heard his daughter's giggles, he remembered a time when he and his wife were young, and he made her giggle when he got into an argument with his brother.

They sounded very close, and he wondered if Hinata was gonna look like his wife when she was older, the girl already had her voice.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto for curing all of their boredom, what a bright lad.

Naruto walked past Hiashi, not even showing the slightest of respect, and Hiashi knew how much of a pain in the ass the boy would be if he accomplished his dream.

Sakura walked with her mother, while Hinata walked to her father and bowed, not bothering to brush off the petals or the feathers, all entering the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen began to speak as Naruto sat off to the side, the other four standing at attention.

"Well, it appears we have made two possible options for Naruto Uzumaki, depending on his answer to what happened when he went ballistic."

Naruto sighed as the attention was drawn to him, and so he did the only thing he could, answer honestly.

"While I was being beaten up by that mob, I was suddenly in front of a cage, and the giant bunny eared cat dude told me he was gonna help me out, I think he tried to eat me as well, but I think he was just sending a surge of his powers through me in order to take over as he put it, and the next thing I know, I'm standing up with a red tint in my left eye, and I was being attacked by a guy with red hair, and in which case I somehow caught said limb and turned the guy red, and after that I somehow lifted three guys into the air and set them on fire, then you showed up and know what happened."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto.

"So he gave you a bit of power, in exchange for a night of freedom, which he used to disturb the piece?"

Naruto nodded before speaking.

"He was whining about not getting more time out if you wanna talk with him again."

Every adult shouted 'no' at the same time, making Naruto shrug. Hiruzen sighed.

"I am sorry Naruto, but due to this incident not being your fault, then you will not be put on trial for assaulting civilians and ninja alike, but I cannot defend you against the monster you have within you, so Hiashi has agreed to place the caged bird seal on you, but it is just so we have a way to stop you if Kyuubi ever escapes again. I am sorry, but we cannot put off the fact that Kyuubi was out not too long ago off, if he can get out once, he can, and most likely will again."

Naruto shrugged.

Hiashi looked to his daughter and new house guest.

"Come you two, we shall prepare now."

Hiashi led the children back to the estate, and got the elders around, and they put the seal on the boy, just like they would any other branch member, but several of the elders were smirking, thinking they had control over the Kyuubi.

Naruto was then introduced to Neji, who greeted the main branch members with respect, as they spoke with the adults in charge, and explained everything to them, then leaving the blonde in their care.

Naruto stared the three branch members down, while they hid theirs behind headbands, or bandages in Neji's case, Naruto didn't care, and just left his bare to the world.

The adult female spoke up in kind tone.

"Would you like some bandages to cover the seal?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding something you know is there doesn't make it go away, it just hides it from the onlookers, who would most likely insult you and look down upon you for having it there, it makes no difference if it's hidden for me, everyone hates me and sees me as shit already."

Neji quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto smirked.

"The reason I am here is because the old man thinks that the Kyuubi will escape like it did the other night, so they put the seal on me so they could kill me if it got out again."

The adult male looked a bit more relaxed.

"My name is Higaru, and this is my wife, Mirika, with our adopted son Neji."

Neji had widened his eyes when Naruto spoke and looked to his adopted father, speaking when the man finished.

"I thought the fourth slayed the demon."

The adult male sighed.

"No, merely sealed it away, and ever since then, the boy has been treated worse than the branch members are treated, only the entire village treated him that way.

Neji looked at the boy, and he spoke clearly.

"Fate must have big plans for you."

Naruto made a loud statement at that.

"Fate is a bitch better off dead."

All three looked at the boy, and the woman went into mother mode.

"Where did you learn that language!"

Needless to say, they became a normal family, the 'father and mother' taking care of their two 'adopted children', though they never complained, due to being told they couldn't have children due to one of the main family members had used the caged bird seal on Mirika, when she protested about being told she was to marry the head, but her constant protesting and claiming love for another branch family member, he struck her in the stomach, which knocked something loose enough to where she could not have a child, and so, was allowed to marry Higaru, though they thought they would never had children, Hiashi took pity on them and allowed them to take care of Neji when Hizashi died.

They were more than happy to have a child to take care of.

=-=-=-=-=-=end chapter=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Alright, as with my two other fictions, I am trying to clear my head of these ideas, if you all like the thought, then review about wanting to read on, but till then, I shall now be able to focus on my other fictions.**

**Also, I might end up adding to these even though none of you like them... oh well.**


End file.
